Jump
Warnings: mature, swearing. 1 I always have an inexplicable urge to jump whenever I'm near a cliff - it's some kind of natural instinct, I guess. When I was a kid, I used to always have these bizarre dreams... I used to have dreams where I was flying through the fluffy white clouds, and then suddenly, I'd begin to fall. Usually, I'd be flying over a cliff when I started to tumble, and I'd land, crashing into the waves that collided with sharp, jagged rocks. I haven't had that dream in over 5 years. My family and I moved into this really strange house in Louisiana about two days ago, and it's pretty neat, considering. Mum and dad said we had to move because we needed a fresh place; but no, I know dad had an affair, and they want to try and get back together. And on the night I slept here, I had the same dream from my past - I guess it might have been because of all the cliffs I saw on the way here, it was a pretty long drive. However, the dream had changed. There was a guy... I didn't recognize him for the life of me (he had blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and seemed dreadfully tired, depressed), and we were flying together. When I began to fall, he'd reach out and try to grab me, but his attempts were made in vain... I'd be plummeting down to the deep blue waves at what seemed to be a million miles per second... then I'd wake up; drenched in cold sweat; full of fear - with a feeling that something was amiss. "Chelsea, come on!" My mum was waiting for me outside the bathroom door. She decided she hated how I dressed, so she'd drag me to the mall and get some "nice" clothes, and she decided that today ''was the perfect time - dad was busy doing the lawn, the roads seemed clear, and the sun was that majestic blue you always associate with a beautiful, serene, summer scene. I fastened up my black Converse laces and stood up, unlocking the door and looking up at mum whilst straightening my fedora. She seemed pissed to the dozen. "Finally, we need to get going before your father realizes I took his credit card." She wiggled the red and white Santander card in front of my face before shoving it into her bra. By the time we got to the car, she seemed a lot more calm, and when she clicked the key up towards the windscreen to unlock it, I saw dad. He was busy picking up glass from the dirt. This place is a complete, excuse my French, shit hole. I don't even know why mum and dad brought this lousy place. We'd been driving for near ten minutes before we pulled over for some gas. Mum looked at me before getting out. "So, how you like the new place, eh?" She smiled slightly, introverted, of course. "It's fine." I tapped the window. I looked over and watched as her face contorted into a dissatisfied frown. "Not even good? You know, Chelsea, it's times like these I wonder why you haven't tried to run away yet." She pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I don't know why I bother." I smirked slightly at her disgruntled look as she got out the red door of our Kia. She slammed it and I heard her grabbing the fuel pump so I sat there, in the warm, then grabbing out my skull-covered iPhone 5. Two new texts. : '''From: Chris Xx' : Received: 09:02; 14th June 2012 : Hey baby, hows life? I miss u so much down here, cali isnt the same without u. :( Cant wait to see you next weeknd rite? ;) Xxx I tapped the screen aimlessly, watching mum go into the kiosk to pay for the gas. 2 It was a sho All work copyright to respective author, Sophia Delato © 2012